The present invention relates to hydroponics and, more particularly, to innovative automated hydroponic systems and methods for raising commercially valuable plants.
Traditionally, fruit and vegetables have been grown where and when the climate allows. In recent decades massive quantities of produce have been shipped, thousands of miles, from the growing areas to the consumers' concentrations. The rising prices of energy and water have made fresh produce prices go up continuously due to the growing cost of transportation and the lack of water in the growing areas. It is for these reasons, among others, that there is a growing demand for local production. To satisfy this growing demand for local production of vegetables, protected crops technology and techniques and greenhouse enclosures are needed. Growing crops indoors in order to protect them from the ambient conditions that are not suitable for their growth is very expensive. Both the amortization of the building, and the running cost of maintaining the suitable conditions inside, are costs that are relative to the area of the building. Hydroponics is a preferred method of growing indoors because it is a cost effective growing method. Adding automation to hydroponics creates an optimal solution for high yields per area.